Jealous of you
by MissTeak
Summary: Dearest Sesshoumaru, I've created a list of five reasons as to why I am jealous of you. 1 'You have prettier hair'..." Kagome is jealous of her lovely husband, and the list goes on in this sweet little oneshot. Done for fun, joy and laughter! Fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

A/N: Just something cute and endearing that I wanted to write. For fun, joy and laughter. Drown in the fluff!!!

**Jealous of you**

* * *

"Dearest Sesshoumaru,

I am jealous of you. I seem to be jealous of all you do, and all you can do. As your wife, I am supposed to love you more than anything else, but I find myself being jealous of you most of the time.

Believe it or not, I've created a list of five reasons as to why I am jealous of you. You will most probably read this letter with that trademark smirk/half-smile of yours and call me a petty girl later on. But still, I just felt like I had to tell you how jealous I was of you, and you can judge for yourself if I make sense. Well, here goes nothing.

Why Taisho Kagome is jealous of Taisho Sesshoumaru:

**1. You have prettier hair. **

I don't understand why this is the case when I am the one who invested so much in hair care products like Hoyu Beauty Labo intensive care serum, L'Oreal voluminizing hair moose, Liese hair water spray, etc. All you use is shampoo. You don't even bother with conditioner. (.) And don't your hair ends _ever_ split?

**2. You never get fat no matter how much you eat. **

Why, why, WHY is it that you can eat doughnuts and all those sugary junk for supper and remain as lean as ever? Are you secretly hiding a stash of slimming pills somewhere in our home? Or are you a closet bulimic? And don't think for a second I did not notice that missing pint of Haagen Daaz ice cream from the refrigerator. It was my favorite melon flavor too! (T.T) You have to buy a pint and replace the one you ate.

**3. You win at everything.**

Chess, monopoly, UNO, crossword puzzles, Sudoku, TV game show questions…you always win at them. We've been together for so long and I've never won a game. You know how it sucks to play and never win? And you have that silly system of getting the loser to drop a hundred-yen coin into that loose change piggybank. Well, that's called _bullying_ in my dictionary. I am so taking that entire piggybank back when it gets too full. (-__-)

**4. You can fart and get away with it with a smile.**

Don't ever try to deny this. Like it or not, Mr. I-am-so-smoldering-hot Sesshoumaru, you fart. And instead of just smiling and taking my breath away, please spare a thought for my breath (literally) and leave the room when you sense a fart coming. Your cooperation will be highly appreciated. You have no idea how jealous I am of your uncanny abilities to get away with anything with a smile.

**5. You made me love you more than I love myself**

Last but not least, I am so jealous of you, Taisho Sesshoumaru, because I find myself loving you to the point where it almost hurts to think of you. I am insanely in love with you, and I am jealous because you made me love you more than I've ever loved myself. \(^o^)/ *big huggggggg*

Your loving wife,

_Kagome_

**P.S. **You know I love you despite all I've said."

* * *

Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly at the contents of the letter his adorable wife passed to him this morning. She was really the loveliest woman anyone could have for a wife.

Picking up his pen and a piece of paper, he penned his reply.

"Dearest Kagome,

It is most ironical that you'd feel jealous of this Sesshoumaru. Allow this Sesshoumaru to respond to your stated reasons and you can judge if your jealousy was unfounded or not.

**1. **Your hair is lovely enough the way it is. I could only wish I had those lovely waves. (Alright, that was a dreadful attempt at a joke. Then again, jokes were never my forte.)

**2. **This Sesshoumaru stashes NO slimming pills. (Like, (O.o)"??!) What an absurd assumption you've made, my dear. There is a magic place called the gym. You will accompany this Sesshoumaru there this Saturday, and no excuses will be entertained. The I-am-a-couch-potato excuse is passé.

**3.** Sweetheart, why would you want to win at those trivial games when you've practically won this Sesshoumaru's entire being? Besides, the money in the piggybank has always been yours. Along with all the money in our joint account at Sumitomo Bank.

**4. **This Sesshoumaru can't help having a charming smile. To escape from the room just to fart is not a reasonable proposal. Farting in peace is actually a simple luxury.

**5.** A very funny point indeed. This Sesshoumaru is also surprised at how you could love him more than you love yourself. For to this Sesshoumaru, nothing could ever come close to his lovely Kagome, and so you loving this Sesshoumaru more than you love yourself is quite unfathomable. This Sesshoumaru is also highly jealous, because you've managed to make him love you to the extent where he no longer minds if you love yourself more.

Your loving husband,

_Sesshoumaru_

**P.S.** The pint of melon ice cream will be replaced…after the gym session. (^.~)/"

_

* * *

The End._


End file.
